


Barnes Sandwich

by Batfink



Series: And then there were two [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, M/M, Nightmares, Play Fighting, Porn With Plot, Steve is a lucky man, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M, double bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly, it was an entirely different fight.  James pulled his wrists free from Bucky's grip and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him down closer as he kissed back.  Bucky slid his fingers into James' hair and held on while their tongues met.  Hips pushing against each other.</p><p> </p><p>This is the smutty follow up to 'You didn't know'.  You don't need to have read it, but it does explain why there are two of Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barnes Sandwich

Bucky groaned and yelled out, thrashing in his sleep. Steve startled awake just in time to see the metal arm heading for his face. He ducked, but before it could make contact, another metal arm intercepted it. Metal fingers closing around a matching metal wrist with a clink.

“Thanks James.” Steve sighed, shifting as James climbed over him to get to Bucky. James nodded and Steve slipped from the bed. Their night time routine was all too familiar now, the only thing ever changing was which one of them would have the nightmare first.

James moved until he was straddling Bucky. Pining both arms to the pillow above his head and using his legs to pin Bucky's thighs. Bucky continued to thrash and yell but James ignored it. Leaning down until his chest was pressed to Bucky's and whispering nonsense Russian softly in his ear.

It didn't take long before Bucky started to settle and soon after, his eyes flickered open. Immediately, James released his wrists, but stayed on top of him. “Hey.” James murmured looking down at him.

Bucky sighed and wrapped his arms around James' middle. “Hey.” He croaked back.

James leaned down and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss and then sat up. Climbing off the bed, he reached out his right hand. Bucky grabbed it and let himself be pulled from the bed. He followed him out of the bedroom and into the living room. He spied Steve in the kitchen, but made straight for the sofa. Even barely awake, the routine was ingrained enough that he could follow it without thinking.

James left Bucky in the living room and headed straight for the kitchen. Brushing his hand along Steve's side and grabbing a quick kiss as he passed heading for the dryer. Every time one of them had a nightmare, the others went through the same routine. Hot Chocolate and their cosiest blanket stuffed in the dryer to warm it up. James grabbed the blanket and one of the mugs of hot chocolate. Steve lifted the other two and they made their way to Bucky in the living room.

Steve handed Bucky his mug of hot chocolate and sat down beside him, pressed in close. James sat on his other side and threw an end of the blanket across Bucky towards Steve who grabbed it and shook it out. Making sure to get it tucked around himself and Bucky where they were curled on the sofa. James arranged his end and then dug the remote control from down the side of the sofa and clicked the TV on. The three of them settled in to watch a 'How it's Made' marathon and sip their hot chocolate.

 

The following morning, Steve was in the kitchen getting his breakfast when he heard a muffled grunt from the living room followed by a thud. He looked to see Bucky on the floor by the sofa. He hauled himself to his feet and glared at James who was sound asleep sprawled out on his back on the sofa. Catching sight of Steve, Bucky turned to him indignant. “He pushed me on the floor.”

Steve laughed. “Well, the sofa really isn't big enough for the two of you to lie on.”

Bucky scowled at him then grabbed up a cushion and walloped James in the stomach with it. James bolted up right on the sofa, hand reaching out as if for a weapon. “Jackass.” Bucky huffed and James' head snapped around to face him.

“What did I do?” James asked, settling down from his rude awakening.

“You pushed me on the floor.” Bucky whined.

“Oh.” James shrugged. “Did ya bruise yer butt?” He smirked at Bucky.

“Maybe.” Bucky pouted turning his back to James. “You should check.”

James reached out and grabbed the waistband of Bucky's boxers pulling them down at the back so that his butt was uncovered. He poked at Bucky's cheeks with his metal fingers. “Looks okay to me.” He leaned forwards. “Want me to kiss it better just in case?”

Bucky twisted his upper body to look back at James. “Think it's the least you can do, Jackass.”

“Fine, Asshat.” James grinned up at him and leaned in to kiss his butt. After a few seconds of just his lips pressed to Bucky's cheek, he grinned to himself and quickly bit Bucky's butt before pulling back to avoid the swipe Bucky sent his way.

Bucky yelped and spun around, glaring at James while rubbing at the spot now sporting James' teeth marks. “Steeeve.” Bucky whined looking towards the kitchen. “James is being evil.”

Steve came out of the kitchen with a bowl of cereal. “Oh no!” He exclaimed. “What ever shall we do?” He then proceeded to sit down opposite them and eat his cereal.

“You're no help.” Bucky pouted.

“Not here to referee between you two.” Steve smirked.

Bucky turned back to James and after eyeing him for a second, pounced on him. James got his knees up in time, but Bucky had expected that and twisted so that he could attack from the side. They started to wrestle but are too evenly matched for either one to get the upper hand for long.

Steve, having finished his cereal, pulled the coffee table out of the way so that neither of them broke it and then settled in to watch. It was glorious. The play of muscles as they twisted around each other, the pants for breath, the skill with which they attacked, both making sure not to hurt the other. James still had his hair long and he kept blowing it out of his eyes. Bucky had cut his short so was sporting the classic bed-head look. They were laughing and by now it was more shoving, pinching and tickling.

The cushions had all been kicked to the floor and finally James got the upper hand. He pinned Bucky to the sofa and grinned down at him. “Give up?” He panted.

Bucky went limp underneath him and glared up at him. “Never.” He declared and suddenly jerked his hips up and twisted, tossing them both to the floor so that he landed on top of James. Before James had a chance to react, Bucky swooped down and kissed him.

Suddenly, it was an entirely different fight. James pulled his wrists free from Bucky's grip and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him down closer as he kissed back. Bucky slid his fingers into James' hair and held on while their tongues met. Hips pushing against each other.

Steve groaned softly as the view sparked interest in his cock. Bucky pulled back and was on his feet in an instant, reaching down to pull James up. They both then reached out a hand towards Steve. “Bedroom.” Bucky announced as Steve got to his feet and allowed himself to be dragged by the Barnes boys towards their bedroom.

Although Bucky and James would make out with each other. Would get turned on by each other. They never had sex with each other. They figured that was taking things a bit too far since they were in fact variations of the same person. Steve therefore was always in the middle, which was perfectly fine by him.

As soon as they were in the bedroom, Bucky kicked the door shut and James pulled Steve in for a kiss. Bucky crowding up against his back a moment later, kissing the back of his neck. He shuffled forwards so that the two other men were nudged forwards until the three of them reached the bed.

James quickly climbed up onto it, pulling Steve up too as Bucky got his hands on Steve's boxers and pulled them off. He then pushed his own off and went for James'. It was a bit of a struggle as Steve was now on top of James, but he got them dragged off at last and then grabbed for the bottle of lube before hopping up onto the bed and draping himself over Steve making a nice Barnes sandwich with Steve as the filling.

After a few moments of kissing and groping, Bucky shifted off to the side so that he could get to Steve's butt. Steve was laid out on top of James, with his legs down the outside of James' meaning they were parted enough for Bucky to get to work. Lubing up the fingers of his metal hand, he gently slipped a finger into Steve.

Steve moaned and jerked his hips against James making him gasp as their cocks brushed together. Bucky smiled and worked his finger back and forth, making sure Steve was relaxed before adding another. By the time he was up to three fingers, Steve was panting and gasping against James' lips as James rocked his hips up to meet Steve's wriggling.

“Top or bottom?” Bucky asked, looking to James at last.

“Gah.” James panted. “Top.”

“Okay.” Bucky chuckled. “Flip then.” He pulled his fingers from Steve and patted his butt. Steve flipped to the side, pulling James with him so that their position was reversed. Bucky then set about loosening up James with his metal fingers too.

When he was satisfied that James was ready, Bucky rolled onto his back leaning his shoulders and head against the headboard. “Come on then.” He grinned, lubing up his cock as he waited.

James rolled off of Steve and sat up, waiting for him to move. Steve quickly scrambled up from the bed and straddled Bucky's hips while facing away from him. Gently, he lowered himself down onto Bucky's cock. Gasping with pleasure when he was fully seated. After a moment to allow them both time to adjust, Steve raised himself up and lowered back down a few times. Satisfied, Steve then patted his thighs. “Okay James.”

James crawled over towards them, grabbing the bottle of lube as he went. Quickly he slathered Steve's cock with a generous amount of the lube and then he swung his leg over Steve and Bucky and positioned himself over Steve's lap facing him.

Carefully, Steve guided James down onto his cock until the three of them were all stacked up. “We good?” Steve asked when James was seated.

“Yup.” James groaned dropping his arms to Steve's shoulders and leaning in for a kiss.

Steve reached behind him to get his hands on Bucky's chest. Tweaking a nipple. Bucky jerked up. “All good.” He sighed.

“Okay then.” Steve smiled and started to move. Lifting himself and James up so that he could slide back down Bucky's cock and James could do the same to him. He was pretty sure that this was not something they could be doing if it wasn't for the variations of super soldier serum they all had.

After a few moments, Bucky sat forwards and brought his arms up, slipping his right hand between Steve and James to circle James' cock. James gasped and jerked up against Steve making him groan and clench down on Bucky. He then slipped his left hand under Steve's ass to help lift him. The metal perfectly able to take the strain of Steve's weight.

Bucky set to work with his right hand setting a fast rhythm on James' cock which he determined to match with his movements with and against Steve. Steve in turn doubled his efforts to lift and slide against Bucky and soon all three of them were moving at a fast pace. Bucky thrusting up when Steve lifted up and James pushing down hard when Steve lowered again.

It wasn't their favourite position, but it still had it's advantages. Like the weight of two super soldiers pushing Bucky in deep and the extra height allowing Steve to manoeuvrer James so that he could get just the right angle to stroke over his prostate while they shared sloppy panting kisses. 

James was the first to feel his orgasm approaching. Bucky was twisting his hand and squeezing just right and soon James was clenching up around Steve, panting hotly against Steve's lips where they tried to kiss. Finally, Bucky squeezed just right as Steve thrust up hard and James was gone spilling over Bucky's hand. “Fuck.” He groaned, sinking back down onto Steve and going limp.

Steve tilted his head up for a kiss, temporarily suspending his movements against Bucky. Bucky waited while Steve carefully lifted James off and they both smiled as James flopped down onto the bed beside them. Steve then quickly lifted himself off of Bucky and turned around, lowering himself back onto Bucky's cock once he was facing him. He pulled Bucky up into a sloppy kiss and then rode him to orgasm as James reached out a hand and pumped Steve to his.

Sated, Steve rolled off of Bucky and flopped down beside him on the other side from James who shifted over until the three of them were snuggled together, Bucky in the middle, a comfort after his nightmare the night before.

It was still early, but they hadn't gotten much sleep the night before so it was no surprise when Bucky fell asleep soon after, a tangle of limbs and Steve's gentle fingers stroking against his skin while James slipped from the bed, returning a moment later with a couple of warm damp cloths to clean them up with.


End file.
